Hello Doctor
by JumpIntoTheFogWithMe
Summary: SPN/ Special RPF guest Sam and Dean's travels take them through southern Cailifornia where Sam meets one of his icons and shows his inner fangirl...


Sam leaned against the Impala's glossy, black passenger door as he waited for Dean to emerge from the coffee shop. Through the floor-length window he could see his brother leaning against the counter, chatting up the woman taking his order – a wickedly flirtatious grin spread wide across his face.

She handed him the two coffees, looking incredibly uninterested in anything Dean had to say, then took the next customer's order. The elder Winchester came sauntering out of the shop with the coffees in hand, looking mildly offended.

Sam smirked. "You get her number?" he said with sarcasm.

"Shut up" Dean responded. "I don't like these L.A. chicks anyway. Too fake for my taste."

Sam laughed and took his coffee. "Whatever, dude. How long are we here for anyway?"

"I told you Sammy, we're just passin' through. You can't go through Southern California and NOT spend a little time in Hollywood."

"You're not gonna see Tara Benchley again, I guarantee it, man."

"…..Who said I wanted to?"

Sam rolled his eyes. And as he turned his head in the other direction, he saw something that made his eyes widen, his breath hitch, and his coffee come crashing to the ground, causing the brown liquid to spill all over the asphalt beneath them.

"Dude. Dude. Oh my god. Dude." Sam stammered in disbelief as he repeatedly hit his brother's shoulder with the back of his hand. His eyes were fixed on something in the distance.

"Sam, we just paid five bucks for that coffee, what the hell? What are you looking at?"

Dean glanced in the direction his taller brother was staring, but found nothing out of the ordinary, just a guy walking down the street.

"Dude. Oh my god. DEAN. OHMYGOD." Sam stammered again.

"Sam, what's goin' on? C'mon man, talk to me. Is it a demon or something? Are your psychic powers comin' back? What is it?"

Dean was starting to worry. He's never seen anything faze his Sam like this. And before he knew it, his brother had bolted across the street towards the man, narrowly escaping the impact of oncoming cars but paying no mind to them.

"SAM!" he yelled, wanting an explanation. He was really worried now. He reached inside his jacket and felt the reassurance of his gun. Pushing down a small sense of dread, he ran after Sam.

The younger Winchester stopped abruptly in front of the man, a huge grin spread across his face and his breathing slightly short-winded.

"Um, hi." He said with awkward excitement.

"Oh, hello there." The man said pleasantly. He was tall and skinny with spikey brown hair and an accent Dean thought might be Irish or British, or something like that.

"Sam what is he?" Dean exclaimed in a rough voice, his body now in kick-some-demon-ass mode.

"No, no! Dean it's okay. It's not a what it's a who. This is David Tennant! He's…" Sam searched for a word "…well, the greatest actor that ever lived!"

"Aw, you're too kind" David said with genuine modesty.

"Really, Sam? Really?"

Sam gave Dean his bitch face then turned his attention back to the actor.

"Mr. Tennant, I am a huge fan. You're portrayal of characters like Hamlet and Benedick are by far the best I've ever seen. And Blackpool? I absolutely loved your character! And your Doctor will always be my Doctor. I mean, Matt Smith is okay, but they hype him way too much and he'll never be able to compare to Ten and everything you brought to the role."

"Thank you!" said David with a cheerful grin. "Compliments from the fans always make me feel warm and fuzzy."

Both men laughed.

Dean stared at the pair in total confusion. What was that about a doctor? Did the guy have a medical degree too?

"Um…okay, I'm totally lost. So you're a doctor and an actor?" Dean asked the skinny man.

David laughed and Sam shot his brother a look of utter shock and horror.

"Dean, he played the tenth regeneration of the doctor in Doctor Who!" Sam exclaimed in a tone that suggested it was a crime for anyone to not know this.

"Mr. Tennant" Sam continued. "Uh, David, can I call you David? I have some stuff in my car and it would be a complete honor if you signed it for me."

Sam flashed a brilliant smile that reminded Dean of Becky. He smiled as David said yes and the resemblances between Sam and Becky became even evident as the younger Winchester basically flailed and dashed to the car.

"Dude, you are such a geek." said Dean as he watched the white lines of the highway pass by from behind the steering wheel of the Impala. "Where do you even keep that stuff? I've never seen any of it before!"

Sam shrugged. "You've got your porn stash, I've got this." He motioned to the Doctor Who season 2-4 DVDs, Doctor Who poster, Journal of Impossible things replica, Timelord fop watch prop, Sonic Screwdriver, and David Tennant headshot (all now autographed) that lay strewn across his lap.

Dean shook his head and laughed. "There's no way you're my brother".

THE END


End file.
